A user may utilize a plurality of different stations (e.g., electronic devices) that are each capable of connecting to one or more networks. Examples of different devices may include a personal mobile phone, a work issued mobile phone, a tablet computer, a desktop computer, a VoIP phone, a phablet, a wearable, etc. Each station may be capable of performing a telephony function or other functionality in which a communication session is established with a station of another user. The user may desire to continue the current communication session on a different device than the device with which communication session was originally established.
Alternatively, it may be desirable for a further user to continue the communication session on a different device in place of the user. However, a situation may arise when an unauthorized user may attempt, either accidentally or intentionally, to transfer the communication session onto the different device. For instance, a user may be engaged in a communication session on a tablet and the user's child, while using the user's smartphone, may inadvertently initiate a call transfer feature. As such, the user may also desire to have certain controls over a communication session transfer.